Trip To The Mall
by Nine1
Summary: Yamato, Jun, Daisuke, and Koushiro go to the mall and mess around in Dai's room. Pure friendship, no pairings.


A/N: I decided to try something different, and look what came out. I'm satisfied, and I greatly enjoyed writing this fic. I love these people. They're my favorite characters...well, Taichi also, but he isn't in this one. I wanted to only do four people. This fic is basically a Jun-Daisuke-Matt-Koushiro friendship fic, where they go to the mall to buy stuff they wanted and hang out in Dai's room. Just wanted to sort of prove that Jun doesn't have to be hanging off of Yamato and stalking him in every fic. I tried not to put any relationships in here and make it pure-friendship, but I couldn't help it! So there are a few little tiny bits of Yamasuke, but nothing really. You could just think they have a great friendship. 

And I'm perfectly aware that the stuff they have in this fic they probably don't have in Japan, like dollar bills, but please bare with me. Can you just imagine that they do in this fic? It's much easier on me this way. And yes, there is McDonalds in Japan. My history teacher even taught me how to say McDonalds in Japanese but I forgot. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Tamagotchi, Dance Dance Revolution, Card Captor Sakura, Demon In My View, McDonalds, or any of the store/clothes brands or names. I don't own the characters used. If I owned any of it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now, would I?

Dedications: Zatchi, who, sadly, died on me yesterday. Ikky, for giving me the idea. You're the greatest muse ever!

Ikky: I'm the only muse you have right now...o.o'

You know what I mean. Anyways, enjoy the fic.

Trip To The Mall

Jun Motomiya carefully sat down on the bed of the sleeping blonde, looking at him oddly, and then at the clock, which read two o' clock in the afternoon. She looked back down at him and shook her head. 

"Matt?" she called, poking his shoulder. "Matt? Hello?"

The blonde stirred slightly and cracked an eye open, looking at his spiky-haired friend. He groaned and turned around. "You can paint my nails later, Jun, right now I want some nice, quiet-"

"Matt, you promised to go to the mall with me, remember? And it's already two, what are you doing in bed? You're so much like my brother that it's scary."

Matt turned around again, sighing and facing her. "Is your brother going?"

She nodded, smiling. "How could we leave him out? He and Koushiro both."

Matt nodded. It had been pretty odd, yes, when he, Jun, Daisuke, and Koushiro had begun hanging out more and more often, and now they were his three best friends. Jun had gotten over her crush on him and decided it was okay to just be friends, but that didn't stop her from going to every concert with Dai and Kou and cheering her heart out. With her pom-poms.

"Alright, I'll get out of bed. Go home and make sure Dai's dressed, call Kou to make sure he's ready, and I'll be over to pick you up as soon as I'm ready."

"Yay!" She hugged him tightly. "Matt, you're the best!"

"I know," he replied, smiling and hugging her back. He gently shoved her off of the bed. "Go."

She turned and flew from his room and his house, smiling. Finally, she would be able to take her best friends with her on a shopping trip. Usually, none of the boys wanted to go, and she would go with Miyako, her closest female friend. She was overjoyed when the boys all agreed to tag along. After all, Koushiro had been wanting a book, Daisuke a video game, and Matt a new guitar pick. It would be the perfect opportunity to get them all at once. Jun herself had been wanting a manga that she was missing. She had been collecting Card Captor Sakura manga for a while now, and she needed the sixth one.

She arrived home and went straight to her brother's room, forgetting about knocking and shoving the door open. She was surprised when she saw her brother was already out of bed and already dressed, sitting on his bed and watching TV. She smiled when she saw he had already put his goggles on, which, despite already having been out of the Digiworld for a year, he still wore every day. They were hanging around his neck, and he looked adorable with his slightly-longer spiky hair uncovered by them and drooping in his face.

"Well, are you ready?"

He looked at her standing in the doorway and grinned, pulling his goggles up and snapping them into place on his head. "You betcha."

He popped off of the bed and walked to the door, following Jun out and closing his door behind him. He searched his pockets for money and smiled when he felt bills rolled up inside. He patted his pockets and paused by the door as his sister called Koushiro to make sure he was ready. While he was there, the doorbell rang and he stopped leaning against the door and turned around to open it. 

He smiled at Matt and let him into the house. Matt grinned back at him and looked over at Jun, who had just hung up the phone. 

"Ready?"  


Jun nodded and smiled. "Yup. Just called Kou, and he says he's good to go."

"Alright, let's do this."

He held his arm out and Jun looped hers through it, looping her other arm through Daisuke's. They walked down the driveway like this and then all separated to climb into the car. Matt drove to Koushiro's house and paused outside, honking the horn. Koushiro quickly scrambled out the door, his wallet in his teeth and his hands fumbling with his keys to lock the front door.

He turned and began walking towards the car, in his usual black garb, his pants low on his hips and hanging over his black Converse shoes, his shoelaces untied, and his hair even more messed up than usual. He had dumped the "geeky" look for the "gothy" look, by Matt's advice, but he still refused to leave his pineapple laptop. He had loosened up on the smart-talk, and now, having hung out with the group for far too long, had also taken to speaking teenage slang.

He climbed into the back of the car, beside Daisuke, and greeted them all with a "Hey" before slamming the car door shut and slumping down in the seat. Jun had to admit, he was looking very cute now that he had adopted a style of clothes similar to Matt's and Daisuke's - all black, spikes, and multiple black bracelets or necklaces. He even had the black nails done.

Jun herself wasn't that far into the goth-zone, wearing whatever shirt she felt like wearing and not caring too much about the color. At the moment she had a white shirt on, with dark blue sleeves and Lucy from the Peanuts on the front of her shirt. She did, however, have the goth-attitude, which was probably how Matt began feeling more comfortable towards her in the very beginning. 

They drove to the mall in comfortable silence, except for the rock music coming from the radio. When they got there, they walked through the mall, looking and feeling as if they owned the place, and people automatically got out of their way where there was a crowd. Jun couldn't tell if they were afraid of their appearance, or if they were just being polite, but she liked it. She loved going anywhere with the boys, because they were all so good-looking and considered "cool".

Jun turned to the others as they walked on, looking at each passing store. "Where are we going first?"

Matt looked at her from her right side. "Which comes first-"

"The chicken."

"No, I mean, the video game place, the guitar place, the bookstore, or wherever you want to go?"

"The guitar place."  


"Then that's our first stop."

Sure enough, a store with guitars in the windows came into view, and Matt's eyes brightened. He dragged Jun in by her arm, and she pulled Daisuke along with her, who took a hold of Koushiro's shirt sleeve. They all stumbled into the store together and righted themselves, looking around. There was pleasure evident in Matt's eyes, and Jun smiled, laughing a little at the look. He looked like a small boy in a toy store. The three followed Matt around as he looked from thing to thing, guitar to guitar, songbook to songbook, and finally found the picks. He carefully picked out a black pick with white writing on it, paid for it, and took his bag from the man behind the cash register. 

"That looks exactly like your old pick," Koushiro commented, poking at the bag from Daisuke's other side. 

Matt grinned. "That's because it is, only this one isn't scratched up and wearing away."

Koushiro paused in his steps, looking up at the Waldenbooks they were about to pass. Jun sighed and yanked on Matt's and Daisuke's arms, leading them into the store after Koushiro. She thought it was never going to come. She let the boys go roam where they pleased and hurried to the manga section, running her finger over the book spines. She finally found the Card Captor Sakura manga that had "6" written on it and pulled it out. She went to look for Koushiro, to see if he had already gotten his book, and smiled when he saw he was holding a book as he looked through the Young Adult Series section of the store with Daisuke. 

She walked up to them and stood next to them.

"Does the book look a certain way? Like, a certain color?"

"It's black. And it's called Demon In My View."

Kou finally stopped his finger-searching and pulled a book off of the shelf, handing it to Daisuke.

"That it?"

"Yeah, thanks, Kou."

Daisuke hugged his older friend and Koushiro smiled, hugging back. Matt found them and pulled them to the cash register. "I was looking for you all. Hurry up and pay already."

They did as Matt said and walked out of the store, continuing on until they reached the video game store at last. Daisuke pranced in and instantly went to the Playstation section, his eyes moving about as he looked for the game. 

Matt bent over beside him and looked also. "Dance Dance Revolution Konamix, right?" the blonde asked, making sure.

"Yeah," Daisuke faintly answered, intent on his searching. "I am so going to beat you all into the floor with that game."

"Why are you getting the PlayStation game? That console is old already. I didn't even know you had it."

"It's buried away somewhere. Besides, I already got DDR Max for the PS2."

"And beaten us all silly, we know," Koushiro said from Daisuke's other side, smiling and rolling his eyes.

Daisuke suddenly gasped. "Here it is!" He pulled the game from off the shelf and literally took off running for the cash register.

Jun ran over to Matt and Koushiro, who were both looking very strangely at her brother's quickly-retreating back. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you should be used to that by now. He's a DDR freak. He's been wanting that game forever now. Come see what I found!"

They followed her to another part of the store and gasped when they saw what had to be a miracle - they had a whole piece of the wall stacked with new Tamagotchi. They hadn't had these before. They all checked for any leftover money in their pockets and Dai came over, happily clutching his Electronics Boutique bag to his chest. "My dream has come true. What are you all doing? Whoa! Tamagotchi!"

He set his bag carefully on the floor and began searching his pockets, also. The other three all happily pulled money out of their pockets, but Daisuke frowned when he only pulled four dollar bills out. "Aw, I'm screwed! Now I'm going to have to come back and get one of these another time, and they'll probably be gone by then. They even have-" he fingered a few boxes, "Oceangotchi and Forestgotchi. That is so unfair! I don't have those!"

Jun smiled and hugged her brother around the shoulders. "I have a lot of money left over. If you want, I'll buy you a Forest and an Ocean, but you have to pay me back."

Daisuke squealed and glomped his sister. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best sister in the world."

Jun rolled her eyes, but smiled softly and pulled his arms off of her before he suffocated her. "You have to pay me back, remember that."

"I will, I promise."

They all went to the cash register with arms full of Tamagotchi, Oceangotchi, and Forestgotchi, and the man behind the cash register got stars in his eyes. "Will that be all?" he asked, moving back to allow more room to set all of the boxes down.

"Yeah," Jun grunted, unfolding her money. "Do us all separately."

The man carefully gave each of the three purchasing their separate receipts, happily taking the money and giving back their change. 

They left the store, all smiling brightly. Matt had gotten a black and clear first gen, a dark blue second gen, and a light blue, dark blue, and white Oceangotchi, already having three Forests. Koushiro held happily his clear green gen 2, his clear blue gen 2, his red Forestgotchi, and his white Oceangotchi. Jun had a tan and green gen 1, a yellow and black gen 2, a red Forestgotchi, and a light blue Oceangotchi for herself, and a yellow, orange, and green Forestgotchi and a light blue, dark blue, and white Oceangotchi for Davis.

Needless to say, their bags were bulging. They all decided to spend the last few dollars they had on the food court and headed towards the McDonalds, none of them caring much for the other types of food there. 

They got their food together and somehow managed to carry it along with all of their bags, finding a table and sitting down. They placed their bags on the floor and began to eat, Jun sitting next to Koushiro and Matt sitting next to Daisuke. Matt was across from Jun, Koushiro was across from Daisuke.

They wolfed their food down, finding that they were starving, like any normal teenager would be after a day of shopping and buying what you've wanted for months and months now. 

Daisuke turned to glance at Matt and laughed when he saw the older boy had a bit of ketchup on his face. He leant over in his seat and carefully licked the ketchup from Matt's cheek. Matt made a face and wiped the saliva from his cheek, and Daisuke laughed. Jun and Koushiro looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were used to Daisuke being so impulsive. 

When they were done, they left the mall and headed straight towards Jun's and Daisuke's house, where they'd have immediate access to the Playstation, already knowing that Dai was going to force them to play his new game with him. Before they turned the game on, they decided to do a quick group hatching, each opening one Tamagotchi box and starting them up all at the same time.

"On three. One, two, three." They all pulled the tabs out and heard the simultaneous beeps as the Tamagotchis started up. They all set the timer and set them carefully aside, ready to grab them as soon as they hatched. They played a tournament of Dance Dance Revolution, pausing sometimes to care for babies. They had all decided to open their Oceangotchis, that being the only one they all had bought, and unfortunately, Ocean was the hardest to take care of, but they were all up for a challenge, none of them having owned an Ocean before that.

Besides, they all each only had one Tama running, and their lives, Tama-wise, had begun to get boring, since the ones they all already had were in their adult stages. Well, Daisuke's was in it's just-past-adult stage, being the special character Gaijintchi.

"Argh!" Matt sighed in frustration as he again lost to Daisuke, who smiled contentedly and reached over to grab his Oceangotchi and care for it. After checking that one, he reached for his other one, which he had already had, and gasped.

He got on his knees and stared helplessly down at the screen. The other three turned to look at him, looking concerned. Daisuke looked up, sighing, and showed them the screen, which showed an angel and twinkling stars around it. He pressed the last button, and it scrolled to the side to show the twinkling stars beside the number 29. "And I was so attached to him, too," Daisuke muttered, bringing it close to him again, feeling his lower lip tremble.

"It's always hard to let go of the ones that live long," Matt muttered as he enveloped the teen in his arms. He smiled. "Think of it this way, Dai. Now you can raise him again and have more days with him."

"But it'll take almost two weeks to get him back," Daisuke sighed. He then shook his head and looked determined. "But you're right." He pressed the first and last buttons on the Tamagotchi, smiling when he heard the familiar beep as it showed an egg on the screen. "I'll bring him back to me."

The other three relaxed and sat back down, Jun and Koushiro returning to their game. Matt gently stroked Daisuke's hair as they waited for the egg to hatch. Daisuke sighed and leaned his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt smiled and ruffled his hair. 

Jun glanced at them out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. She didn't know if the boys liked each other, or were just very good friends, or what, but she still thought they were absolutely adorable together. Daisuke brought out the kid in Matt, and Matt made Daisuke act more maturely.

She was brought back to her senses by the music ending and frowned to herself and gave Koushiro an annoyed look. Koushiro grinned at her. "You get fourth place. Hah-hah."

"Shut up, Kou, just shut up."

When time finally came for Matt and Koushiro to go home, they picked up their bags, helped throw the trash littering Daisuke's room, and put their Tamas into their pockets. 

They waved as they walked down the driveway to Matt's car. "See you guys later."

"See you," Jun and Daisuke called as they waved from their doorway. 

They watched them climb into the car and shift around inside a bit before turning the car on and driving off, and they reluctantly closed the door. "That was fun, but I wish it could have lasted longer."

Jun nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She smiled and hugged his brother, tickling him, and he squirmed out of her arms and ran down the hallway. She chased him into his room and laughed, picking up her stuff and walking to the door.

"Jun," she heard him call, and she turned in the doorway to face him, her hand on the doorknob. 

"Hmm?"

He smiled at her from his place on the bed, pulling his goggles down from his head and letting them drop around his neck, looking just like he did that morning when she found him there. "Good night."

She smiled back at him and walked out the door, waving over her shoulder. "Good night, Dai."

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Did you all like that? I tried to make it cute. ^-^ Dai-chan, Jun-chan, Yama-chan, and Kou-chan are all so cute. I loved writing this one. R/R please, pretty please. Reviews make me happy. 


End file.
